


A slave to the Zoldycks

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Burp Kink, Burping, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feet kink, Foot Fetish, Kink, Masochist, Masochistic!Reader, Sadistic!Killua, Trample, burp fetish, face burp, face fart, faceburp, facefart, fart kink, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: You are a slave to the Zoldyck household, but what happens when you confess to the heir of the family?!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Killua doesn't say yes to you asking him out. Instead, he burps on you, farts on you, beats you up and makes you smell his feet. Don't like, don't read.

You were a slave to the Zoldycks and that included Killua. Even though you knew that, you just asked him out?! What were you thinking?! You didn't mean to tell him the words just kind of slipped out!  
"I love you too."  
...  
...  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  
He loved you too?!  
Killua leaned in with his eyes closed and your eyes fluttered shut as well. You leaned into each other. Killua was now millimeters away from you. You mentally prepared yourself for the kiss.  
Buuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!  
A loud noise made you open you eyes. What you saw was Killua, his mouth wide open, extremely close to your face. He had burped on your face!!  
And then, the smell hit. The burp smelled like rotten egg but a million times worse!  
"Haha!" Killua laughed. "Did you really think I would like you? Your just my slave! Now smell the burp!" He ordered.  
You did as you were told, sniffing the burp as much as possible, your nose right next to his wide open mouth. 

While you were sniffing, he let out lots more burps, each more disgusting than the last!  
Buurrrrrrp! Urrrrrrrpp! Buuuuurrrrp!

You finished sniffing up the last of the burps and he grabbed you by the hair, shoving your face into his ass!  
"Now that you've finished smelling the burps, I have something new you can smell!" He told you.  
Pfffffffft!  
He released a fart directly onto your face, and you had no choice but to smell it.  
Pffffft! Prrrrrrpt!! Parrrrrp! Pfffff!  
He farted and farted and it seemed like it would never end, but eventually it did.  
Because you passed out.

"Well," The white haired boy thought. "I'll just have to have some more fun with her later."


	2. Chained up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua locks you up and burps on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: evolves really ooc Killua chaining you up and burping on you. Don't like, don't read.

You woke up and tried to move, but you couldn't; your arms and legs just wouldn't move. Then, you noticed. Your entire body was chained up on a wall. You heard a cocky voice as you opened your eyes to see Killua.  
"I see you've woken up, burp slave."  
Burp slave? What the hell is that? And why were you chained up. And then, you remembered the events of last night and what had happened. Now you understood what he meant by burp slave.

Killua was now extremely close to you with a smirk on his face that seemed to always be there. He slowly opened his mouth and let out an awful burp right on your nose.   
"Smell it." He ordered.  
You tried to shake your head, but you couldn't due to the chains that were holding your head in place. You didn't want to, but you didn't really have a choice but to smell Killua's burp as he just did it right on your nose.

You sniffed and immediately grimaced at the horrible smell.  
"Oh come on, (y/n), it's not that bad." Killua laughed as he let out more massive burps onto your face.

After while, the boy started to get bored of what he was doing, but his face suddenly brightened.  
"I have an idea," he told you. "Open your mouth."  
You didn't have the will to rebel and so you did as you were told, opening your mouth as wide as you could. After that, Killua brought his face up to yours and opened his mouth wide as well. Your eyes widened as you realized what was going to happen.  
Burrrrrrrrp! Urrrrrrrp!  
Killua burped into your mouth!  
You could taste the burp in your mouth and you hated it! Killua laughed as you struggled.  
"Get used to it, slave. Your going to be doing it for a lot longer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets to 50 hits, I will make another chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if you didn't...  
> Sorry for the really ooc Killua.  
> If this hits 15 hits, I will make a new chapter.


End file.
